No One's Looking
by GothPhantom
Summary: Mama looked at the brunette and smiled. “People write some pretty interesting things when they think no one’s looking.” Roxie x Velma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Ha I know these kinda suck. But I hope this one's better than the last. It's a little awkward, I wrote this chappy story when I wasn't paying attention and didn't realize her trial was in the day time :[. So basically, here are simple story plot changes. Her trial was at night, and when she passed out, they took her back to her cell and saved the rest of the trial for the next day. Kay? Kay. Reviews pleaseee.**

* * *

"Mrs. Hart's behavior has been truly extraordinary. Opening her eyes, she fans herself with the attorney's handkerchief."

Velma Kelly froze. "…Handkerchief?" She inhaled her cigarette. _It's probably just a coincidence_, she told herself. Sure, Billy may have used part of her 'show,' but he wouldn't possibly…

"…she looks around now, seeming to want something. It's a glass of water!"

Velma stood up and had fury in her eyes. "Oh mama, that was my bit! I TOLD Billy I was gonna do that at my trial!"

"Sh, sh, I wanna listen…" Mama responded, leaning closer to the radio.

"…her eyes flatter wildly and she...Mrs. Hart has fainted again!"

"Jeez…" Velma groaned, flicking her cigarette into the ash tray.

"…flumps over her chiffon, dress up around her knees, revealing a glimpse of a blue garter with a rhinestone buckle."

_Oh my god._ "Mama she stole my garter, she stole my garter!" Velma screamed, grabbing the radio and shaking it angrily.

Mama took a hold of the girl moments before she tore the radio apart. "Don't break my radio!" She warned, letting go of the brunette.

Velma stood up quickly, pacing and smoking her cigarette intensely. "First the slob steals my publicity, then she steals my lawyer, my trial date, now she stole my goddamn garter!" Fuming, she plopped back down in her seat and put her cigarette out while lighting up another one.

"What do you expect?" Mama asked, turning the radio off so the poor girl would calm down. "I mean, these days, you get a little success and its good riddance for the people who put you here."

Velma puffed at the stick and sighed. "There ain't no justice in the world." She took a sip of her alcohol. "And there ain't nothing you can do about it.

Mama looked at the brunette and smiled. "You think I got you up here just so you can listen to my radio?" She reached down into her desk and rumbled around for a moment. "People write some pretty interesting things when they think no one's looking." Sitting up, she tossed a book on the table. Velma noted this with interest, taking a hold of the book and reading the cover.

_Roxie_.

The brunette's face could not have been more excited. Laughing hysterically, she put out her cigarette and felt the front of the book. It was leather, with Roxie's name in a very soft cloth. "Oh, Mama. You know how to make my day." Skimming through the pages, Velma asked, "Anything good in here?"

"Somewhat, I figured as soon as you got your hands on it, you'd never put it down." Mama narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"Like what? Any other affairs that dumb whore was in?" Velma questioned, tempted to jump into the diary as if it was a novel.

Mama shrugged. "You'll have to read it for yourself, Vel."

Velma finished the shot and stood up. "Shit, I'm gonna get this book open the second I get back to my cell. Stupid details about that blondie's life…it's gonna be fabulous."

The black woman smiled. "Lights out in five minutes. You better head back."

Velma grinned and put out her cigarette. Walking out of the room she slid the book underneath her shirt and marched into her cell. Waiting a few moments, temptation took a hold of her. She practically fell onto her bed holding the diary inches from her face.

_Dear diary,_

_The Kelly Sisters are gonna be in town tomorrow. I've seen them at least ten times, I know, but I absolutely love Velma! Everybody around is obsessed with Veronica. I'd love to meet both of them one day, and my dream is to work with Velma for just one night on the stage…God, would that be amazing! There's just something about the way Velma is so committed to her dancing and singing, it's all so beautiful when they're on stage. Veronica is good, too, but I wish Velma had more of the spot light than her older sister. _

_Fred said he's going to introduce me to his friend tomorrow. I know it's horrible to be cheating on Amos in his own house, but Amos isn't the man I want to be with; he loves me so much, but I can't give him back the attention he gives me. Fred's so sweet and charming and….he's going to help me become a famous jazz dancer._

_Maybe one day I'll get to meet the famous Velma Kelly. Well, everyone can dream, right?_

_Love, Roxie_

Velma looked at the diary entry in confusion and flattery. This girl, Roxie Hart, absolutely admired her. Well, shit. This girl adored her before they even knew each other. Velma was a complete bitch to the girl when she first entered the jail. Half of her felt bad and half of herself wanted to laugh.

_This could get interesting_…Velma thought, as she flipped the page to the next entry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Awe. Only one review :(. Sad, but it's okay. This story's going somewhere hopefully, as long as I can get Microsoft word to work again. Anyways, here's chappy two :D.**

**Chapter Two**

_I don't even know who I am anymore. I murdered him. With my own two hands, I murdered him. With a gun and pure hatred, I killed Fred Casely. I don't know how I managed to sneak my diary in here; I just never really let it go. Velma Kelly's here, too- she killed Veronica and Charlie tonight. Funny how my idol and I both killed the people we loved on the same damn night._

Velma lit a cigarette at her bed and sighed. _This really tore the kid up_, Velma thought, glancing over the introductory paragraph. There were tear stains on the page and the hand writing was messy and hardly readable, unlike the first page which was as clear as reading the newspaper. Velma, being a performer, could almost feel the emotional change between the two pages, and it made her shiver.

_There are so many people in here who actually wanted to kill the person they murdered. Mama Morton says I'm on, "Murderous Road." It's scary here and lonely. Velma's in the cell next to me but I can't bring myself to utter a word to her. It's freezing, I can barely hold on to this pencil anymore. _

_What the hell did I just do?_

Velma bit her lip as she hesitantly turned the page. "Well, this isn't half as funny as I thought it would be," she muttered to herself. Heaving out a breathe she shook the sympathy out of her. This was just some stupid blonde girl she didn't like anyway. Sighing for a moment, she got ready to flip the page when she heard a noise.

"No, wait! Don't I get to finish my trial? What's going on?" A high pitched voice echoed through the halls. Velma calmly placed the book smoothly under her pillow and inhaled her cigarette.

The brunette watched as Roxie got thrown into her cell, with a Mr. Billy Flynn following her. "Don't worry Roxie, we're gonna finish the trial tomorrow, kay?"

The blonde girl heaved a sigh. "But I was about to get out, Billy. I was about to be free!"

Billy glanced around. "Look, Roxie, spend one more night in here and then you're done, okay? I guess I didn't realize the possibility that when you fainted they would stop the entire court session." He scratched the back of his neck then smiled. "You razzled them today- now tomorrow, dazzle them." He winked, and then disappeared into the depths of the real world.

"God damn it!" Roxie cursed, flopping on her bed and clutching her pillow close to her. Velma smiled cruelly, then stood up and walked toward the girl.

"What the matter, Roxie?" She tormented. "Did you're little fake faint cost you?"

The blonde jumped up and grabbed onto the cell bars. "Shut up, Velma." She threatened, gripping the metal tightly.

Velma leaned in closely to the younger girl and had a small smirk appear on her face. "Make me."

Right as Roxie was about to claw her eyes out, Velma leaned back and headed toward her bed. She grinned a little, hearing Roxie curse her. Flipping open the book to the next page, she noticed that there was a small clipping from a newspaper that said, 'They Both Reached for the Gun'.

_Dear Diary, _

_Goodness, it's been quite awhile since I've gotten a chance to write in you I guess. Well, Amos got me this fantastic lawyer- Billy Flynn- and he's twisted my story enough as to where I'm innocent and I killed Fred in self defense. Velma and I are pretty much on mutual hatred at this point. I hate her, I really do, but I almost wish we could sort of….I don't know…get along. I hate her personality, but I still admire her so much. She's everything I want to be in life; beautiful and famous. But deep inside she's cruel, hurtful, conceited, and spoiled. Mama gets her everything she wants. But on the bright side, I've stolen all her publicity, her fans, and most importantly, her fame. And to me, that's just enough to get back to her._

_Love, Roxie_

Velma realized she's been so in tune with the paragraph she'd let her cigarette almost burn completely out. Inhaling the last hit she smashed it out, exhaling after a moment or two. The blonde bitch was as spiteful as she was. '_But deep inside she's cruel, hurtful, conceited, and spoiled_.' The line kept replaying in her mind like a song on repeat. It made the brunette incredibly angry.

"Hey, um, Velma?" Velma nearly jumped she was so startled. It was so dark Velma could hardly see the blonde girl's outline.

"What do you want, kid?" The brunette asked.

"Well um, have you been in my cell at all? See, I'm missin' somethin', and I just wanna know if you've seen it is all."

Velma smoothly tucked the book underneath her comforter. "And?"

"And, have you seen a book that says Roxie on it? It was just my um…" The girl paused. "…sketch book. I doodled in there when I got bored before I went to sleep, ya know?"

"Never seen anything like it before in my life." Velma lied through her teeth, stroking the cover with her finger tips.

"Oh...well, if you see it, could you let me know?" Roxie sounded desperate, as if her whole life was in the book that Velma held captive.

"Sure, kid." The brunette opened the book again. "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Omg so this is embarrassing, I just realized the summary said, "Roxie x Kelly" instead of, "Roxie x Velma". That's so awkward :(. But I fixed it now, so yay. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy :) **

**Chapter Three**

Velma rolled on her back childishly while opening the book to the next page. The brunette found it amazing how she could read in such little light, considering how she could barely see the blonde girl, sitting on her bed. Face in palms the girl was crying, although she made no noise, Velma could see her body violently shaking. Ignoring it, the performer went back to her book.

_Dear diary,_

_Velma wants to do an act with me. The Velma Kelly wants to do an act with me, Roxie Hart. How twisted are things in this prison that she would come to me so she could keep her spotlight? She approached me so nicely. So calm and innocent; almost like a child who wants a candy bar from the store. Of course, I turned her down. I mean, why would I even consider doing anything with her after she's treated me? She's kept me lying awake at night wondering if I really am as bad she makes me out to be, but then she wants my help? Absolutely not, I told myself, I wouldn't work with her._

_But part of me wants to go to her and say yes. Honestly, when she asked me, I don't think my stomach could've flipped more. I was so excited and my heart was pounding really fast. I just wanted to scream yes at the top of my lungs and hug her tightly- but no, I called her fat and left. I don't think she saw me turn around, but I saw somethin' in her eyes I've never seen before. Pain. She looked like she got her heart broken 'cuz I rejected her. But I don't know. Maybe she's mean to me because I'm mean to her, and I'm mean to her because she's mean to me. What the hell is wrong with this world? Maybe when we both get out she'll still want the offer to stand. I guess we'll have to see._

_There's something about Velma that I can't quite figure out yet. There's a reason I can't truly hate her, and I don't know what it is. God damn it._

_Love, Roxie_

The brunette's heart pounded. She didn't realize how much of an impact she had on the girl's life. Rubbing her hands together for a little bit of warmth she found a feeling in her stomach was unusual and new. Weather it was guilt or sympathy, Velma couldn't put her finger on the strange emotion. Roxie's words made her heart jump in a way it never had before. She felt a connection between the blonde's words and her heart, as if they were filling a gap in her soul. Maybe it was the fact that Roxie was having as much of a struggle, at least as much as she was, with their relationship.

Velma flipped to the next page in the book, ignoring his emotions, and lit up a cigarette. "Jesus, Velma," she jumped, hearing Roxie's voice in the dark, "you need to light up a smoke every five seconds?"

"Stop doin' that shit, you're gonna give me a heart attack." The brunette snapped, then paused. "Isn't it past your bed time? Pretty girl's gotta sleep before the trial, don't you think?"

"Can't sleep." She replied dully, and the conversation ended.

This happened quite often. Rude little remarks towards each other before they'd both actually fall asleep. Never a good night, never a sweet dreams, just a tiny insult and then one of them shut their eyes and slip into the darkness.

Velma waited for another moment of silence before she flipped the book open again. Taking a deep, long drag she held the smoke in her lungs for a moment before exhaling through her nose. Squinting, she finally found the next, 'chapter', in her story.

_Dear Diary,_

_Is it quite possible to hate someone so much that you actually start to adore them? I'm startin' to think it's possible alright, because the more I'm around Velma, the more my stomach starts to do a flip floppy kinda thing, like I got when I was around Fred or Amos way back in the day. It scares me, too. I mean, she's a girl. A girl, just like me, with the same body parts, just like me, and who I think I'm starting to admire more than I should. I can't tolerate if I was...god, I can't even write it down the thought scares me so much. No. A woman can't love another woman the way they love a man, right? The thought is sickening. But then again..._

_Let's say Velma and I actually were friends. Would it be so wrong to love someone for who they were? Besides the fact that she's a...woman....would it be so wrong? Love has no boundaries, right? It's so frustrating...I knew I loved Fred from the moment I kissed him, but could someone get that kind of bond from a woman too?_

_Love, Roxie_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: I would've posted this sooner except fanfiction wouldn't let me :(. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

Velma's cigarette was almost done in two more puffs from how long she held it to her lips, inhaling slowly but strongly. She glanced at the next page but it was blank. The last entry in Roxie diary was about her. Velma didn't realize of all things, that could even be a possibility. _Was that what Mama was talkin' about?_ She thought to herself, closing the book gently and with care. Putting out her cigarette she stood up and walked over to the bars, the book being held in one hand behind her back.

"What do you think about before you go to sleep, kid?" She asked bluntly though subliminally, leaning her forehead against a bar.

Roxie's figure moved, then sat up. The brunette couldn't see well enough if she was making eye contact or not. "Lot's of different things. Why do you care anyways?"

"Just makin' conversation." Velma paused. "What're you gonna do when you get out of this shit hole?"

Roxie stood up and walked towards the vaudeville star. "Since when do you start conversation with me, Ms. Velma Kelly?" She questioned coolly, holding onto the bars with both her hands.

"Since I wanted you in an act with me." She replied back just as coolly, tempted to whack the girl across the face with her own diary.

Roxie moved closer to where Velma was standing. "I think about my future sometimes. And how I want to be a vaudeville performer."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen." The brunette said without thinking, though not regretting it.

Roxie stared. "You really think I'm that shitty, don't you Velma?"

"Not at all, kid. Not at all." Velma took out the diary and skimmed through the first few pages. "So tell me, Roxie, do you write this stuff to be poetic or is it the god honest truth?"

Even in the dark Velma could see the blonde's eyes go wide. "How did you get that?" Roxie asked, barely above a whisper.

"I got ways." She skimmed through the pages again. "People write interesting things when they think no one's lookin..." Velma quoted Mama, smirking slightly.

"Give me that back." The blonde had pure anger in her voice.

"I don't know, Roxie, it was pretty interesting. I might wanna read it again tomorrow night."

"Stop being a pain in the ass and give me back the damn book."

"Whoa, language. That's not the kind of stuff a young lady should be saying." Velma shook her finger, taunting the poor girl.

"What the hell do you want from me, Velma?"

The brunette pulled Roxie to close for comfort. Thrusting the book into her chest Roxie hardly caught it. "I wanna know if you meant any of the shit you wrote down."

Roxie looked deep into Velma's eyes, her dark brown eyes. She dropped the book carelessly onto the floor, both girls ignoring the small pound it made on the impact. Merely nodding her head, she muttered, "Every word."

The brunette's heart raced with either tension or suspense. She wasn't quite sure which. Body shaking she whispered, "Prove it."

The next thing Velma knew Roxie had yanked her close by the collar of her shirt. Slamming their lips together Roxie aggressively ran her hand through the brown hair, pulling her tighter if that was at all possible. Velma kissed her back passion taking over her soul. Relief filled her as she felt Roxie's back with her hands, pulling her waist closer. They were almost completely touching when Roxie pulled away.

"Holy shit, kid." Velma spoke first, fear not a thing that she faced often. "Who knew."

The blonde's hands remained on Velma's shoulders, gazing at her face with admiration. Leaning her head forward slowly again she pulled the brunette close, leaning their forehead's together. Velma felt her breathe on her face, and before she knew it, her lips had found their way on top of the blonde's. However this kiss, instead of being intense and passionate, was short, simple, but strong as the the brunette pulled away after a moment.

"We should get some sleep, Rox." Velma purred in her ear, holding her back and stroking it.

Roxie nodded her head slowly and stood on the tip of her toes to kiss the brunette one last time. Having to refuse all her temptations she pulled away and gently let go of the blonde.

"You got a court case, kid. You're gonna be free. Better rest up." Velma winked, then turned to go to her bed. Almost immediately lying down she threw the covers on her. The heat that she felt with Roxie's body touching hers was gone. Shivering, she pulled the covers a little warmer, which didn't help.

"Good night, Velma." The brunette heard the words enter her ears, hitting her softly and filling her body with warmth.

"Sleep tight, kid."

Suddenly, everything seemed warmer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: So my laptop broke. And now I'm so glad I saved this story to my email or I wouldn't even be able to post this chapter. So, updates may be laggy. But they'll still happen :) **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Velma woke up that morning with a migraine. Vaguely remembering the incidents from the night before she couldn't decide it they were a dream or reality. Not a few moments had passed before Mama came to her cell.

"Velma, baby, I need to talk ya for a sec." She pushed the key through the lock, turned, then the jail cell flew open. Grabbing her pack of cigarettes the brunette followed the woman into her office.

"Yeah? What do ya need?" Velma asked in a rather happy tone, lighting up her cigarette.

"Well, don't you sound jolly. Did you read that diary?" Mama looked at her knowingly, a small smile on her face.

"Half that stuff was about me, Mama. Did you know that?" The brunette asked quietly, inhaling after a moment.

"I know that you love that girl as much as she loves you, that's for damn sure."

Velma blinked. "And what gives you the idea that I 'love' that blondie, huh? That girl drove me crazy from the moment she talked to me."

"Eh, love works in crazy ways. You know that. But this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about." The older woman poured herself a shot of liquor.

"Isn't it a little early to drinking?" The brunette asked, flicking some of the ashes into the tray.

"It's how I wake up!" The woman chuckled, putting the bottle away after a moment. "Now, Velma, as you know, today you can leave."

"Yes, and actually, I get out in about twenty minutes." Velma noted, looking at the clock.

"Well, see, we got an idea. Billy and I. And we need you to be involved." Mama downed the shot and slammed the glass on the table.

"And what's this idea you're talkin' about?" She asked, leaning her elbows on the table.

"We need you to testify against Roxie in court."

The brunette stared. "Why would I want to get her hung?"

"Because she stole your publicity. That's why it has to be you who and not anybody else."

Velma inhaled and shook her head. "I can't testify against her, Mama. Last night..." She trailed, realizing what truth she was about to unfold. Exhaling awkwardly she leaned back in the seat again and crossed her legs.

"What happened last night?" Mama had a look in her eyes that said she already knew. The brunette couldn't lie to her, Mama had taken care of her so much since she was thrown in. Sitting silently she took another drag of the tobacco ridden stick.

"You love her, don't ya. And she knows it, and you know it. You both love each other." Mama answered her own question, pulling out the bottle and pouring herself a second shot. "It's about damn time."

Velma's head shot up. "What do you mean, it's about time? You knew this shit all along?"

"'Course I did, what kind of Mama would I be if I didn't?" She laughed. "You know I'm happy for you. I just never thought I'd see the damn day it'd happen."

The brunette smiled as well, not being able to hold it back. The joy in her heart was almost stupid, because she'd never felt the love from someone else since Charlie. "It's weird Mama, I just...I never thought that I'd lo-"

The door flew open. The two women looked up as Billy Flynn entered the room, a smile on his face. "So you'll do it, Vel?"

"I just don't see the point." Velma's happiness slipped as the idea came back in her head. "What is me coming up with bull shit going to do? I don't give a crap about the girl, but I don't want her hung."

"Alright, see, here's the plan- We made a replica of the diary, see, Ms. Morton and me- and we wrote down just one diary entry. Well, here." He pulled out a book that also said Roxie in felt letters. "You can read it for yourself."

_Dear Diary,_

_What a laugh. Plugging Fred Casely. The big baboon had it coming. I'm just sorry I only got to kill him once._

"That doesn't even sound like her..." Velma muttered under her breathe, reading it once more in her head.

"What?" Billy asked, then took the book back. "Never mind, never mind. Well, all you have to do is read that. Then say you found it in her jail cell. I'll come up and read a different entry, one that I haven't decided yet. Then, all you gots to do is just say that Mama sent it to you, and someone sent it to her. But neither of you knew who sent to her, see."

"And?"

"And I'm gonna take a chance, Velma, come on. I need you to do this or that girl can actually be hung." The man almost sounded desperate, but the look in his eyes was the complete opposite.

Hesitantly, she took a hold of the fake diary and sighed. "Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: This story has one or two more chapters left, I cannot decide for the life of me. Anyways, I hope you like it. :)**

**Chapter Six**

_Velma walked into the court room as if she owned the whole world. Avoiding even a glance at Roxie, she smiled, looking at the jury._

"_State call for the witness. Left down on bible, raise your right hand and swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God!"_

"_And then some."_

"_Have a seat." He told her, and the brunette sat down. She still refused to look at the blonde girl sitting a few feet in front of her. Velma felt her eyes, though. She felt the blue eyes staring at her in fury._

"_Would you state your name for the record, please?"_

"_Velma Kelly."_

"_Ms. Kelly, would you please tell the court if the object I am holding is the one you happened to come upon in the defendant's jail cell?"_

_Nodding her head, she said, "Yes, it is." Mentally, she wanted to scream. There was a lump in her throat that wouldn't go away. _

"_I submit this as Exhibit 'X'. Roxie Hart's diary." The brunette looked down at her hands, playing with them. _Billy's plan better fuckin' work_...she thought, _

"_I object!" Billy stood up. Velma glanced at him, internally smiling at his acting skills and her own for that matter. She felt Roxie staring at her. _God damn it, please stop._ "My client has never kept a diary. And even if she did this would be a-a- an invasion of privacy in violation of the Fourth Amendment and illegal search without a warrant."_

_The brunette looked at Billy and swallowed. That damn lump wouldn't go away._

"_Yeah! And she broke the lock!" Roxie joined, pointing at Velma._

"_Order! Order!" The judge demanded. Velma was almost playing a game with herself- looking at the table Roxie was seating at, looking at the jury, but refusing to look at the blonde girl she fell in love with the night before. "Well, that settles that. I'll allow it."_

"_If you would read for us, please, Ms. Kelly." The lawyer brought her the book. Flipping through the pages she found the one plastered with lies._

_The lump was still there. She attempted to clear her throat, but it didn't help. "I haven't worked in awhile." she claimed, then sat up straight and quoted the diary entry. "I'm just sorry I only got to kill him once..." She found herself trailing, not wanting to follow through with the lies. _

_Unable to hold herself back she looked at the blonde. Anger and pain rested in those deep blue eyes. Betrayal circled in the orbs. Nothing but betrayal, and hatred, and anger...._

That was all Velma Kelly dreamed about that night. Her first night free and she couldn't fall asleep. Sitting up she glanced at the clock.

"Jesus Christ it's seven o'clock. Shit..." She muttered to herself, standing up and heading to the bathroom. She didn't sleep that night. She had stayed awake staring at the ceiling, the thoughts from that damn court case dancing in her head. She relived the night in the jail cell over and over, feeling Roxie's warmth on her body if she thought about it hard enough. It was torturing her and she didn't know why. Washing her hands she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked exhausted. Her make up was smeared and she had tiny little bags underneath her eyes. "Get a hold of yourself, Kelly." She said to herself, splashing water on her face.

Velma Kelly wasn't the type to feel guilty. She wasn't the type to want to apologize or make things better. No, she was the stubborn type, usually she would wait for the other person to come apologize to her first. But this time, she wanted nothing more than to find Roxie and talk to her. Talk to her about the court case and talk about the night beforehand. She wanted to hold her and kiss her. She wanted comfort. She wanted to feel strong again.

The brunette felt vulnerable and weak, traits she was not accustomed to. She was use to the carefree, I-don't-give-a-shit attitude she always had on life. She enjoyed the feeling that if someone walked out of her life, she didn't care. But for some reason, this wasn't happening as easily with Roxie.

Something about the blonde girl made her feel weak. Her heart would melt and her stomach would flip. She felt that the barrier she put up all the time to defend herself wasn't needed. Velma felt as though she could open herself a little more around the blonde, more than she would with anyone else.

And now, Roxie would never want to see her again. Velma knew that. She felt as though she had something for a moment and lost it in the next second. Sighing, she reapplied her make up and got a cup of coffee. Gathering a hold of her emotions, she stood up straight and proud. She wasn't going to let this get to her anymore. Velma was going to find a way to explain to Roxie why she testified against her in court.

The brunette wanted to talk to her. Desperately. It was almost a need.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: I've decided I'm going to make another chapter or two. Tehe. It's almost done though! Yay! :)**

**Chapter Seven**

She found herself leaning on the side of a doorpost, gazing at Roxie on the stage. Singing and dancing a little bit, attempting to get the gig. Velma looked at the judges and saw them both shaking their heads. Stopping her, they both ran out of the room, trying not to make her more angry than she was.

"God damn it!" Roxie cursed, picking up her papers from the piano player. Velma took a drag of her cigarette.

"You know, you're really pretty good." She startled the blonde, exhaling the smoke from her lungs. Roxie looked up.

"Yeah, that and a dime." She looked for a moment, then picked up he coat. "What're you doin' here?"

Velma dropped the cigarette and squished it on the floor. "I heard you'd been makin' the rounds." She stated awkwardly, trying to avoid the pain in her heart.

"Yeah, well if it was up to you I'd be swingin' by now." Roxie retorted back suddenly, walking towards the brunette.

"Oh come on, I always knew Billy would get you off. You should learn how to put things behind you." Velma looked at her knowingly.

"Oh thank you! I'll put that at the top of my list after finding a job and an apartment with a john."

"Just shut up and listen to me?" Velma asked slightly aback at the blonde's anger and sarcasm.

"You really are somethin' you know?" Roxie said walking past her. "Comin' in here like some- some goddamn queen bee all full of advice for a poor slob like me. Well let me tell you somethin' Miss Velma Kelly. I got a new life now." Walking closer to the brunette she stared. "And one of the best parts about it, is it don't include you."

"Fine." Velma snapped, the pain in her voice obvious. "I just thought we could help each other out."

"Well you thought wrong, didn't ya?" The blonde turned to leave. _Don't let her get away again…._

"Now listen to me." Velma grabbed Roxie's hand. The girl was startled again and dropped all her papers. A shock went through the brunette's body. Leaning down on her knee she started to gather up the papers. "I talked to this guy down town. He said one jazz killer is nothin' these days but two…" Velma looked up with hopefully eyes. However, Roxie wasn't looking back. She was staring at the brunette's leg. Velma looked down and saw that her clothing was completely torn up. _Shit, she thought, I didn't want her to see this shit…._ Standing up, she held the papers to her chest.

"We can make a couple of hundred a week. Think about it, Roxie." Velma moved an inch closer. "Our faces back in the papers, our names on the marquee- Velma Kelly and Roxie Hart."

The blonde raised her brows. "Shouldn't it be alphabetical?"

The brunette nodded immediately. She'd do anything to get this girl back in her life. "That could work."

"A couple of hundred?" The blonde looked interested, then leaned in closer almost to whisper. "Maybe we could ask for a thou."

"We're worth it." Velma said quickly, feeling she was an inch within her reach.

As if a huge rock had been thrown at her, Roxie leaned back and shook her head. "Forget it." Velma's heart sank. "It'll never work." She started walking away again. The brunette felt numb.

"Why not?" She asked quietly, feeling as though she lost everything.

"'Cuz I hate you."

Velma's heart may have dropped into the pit of her stomach with those words, but hope flooded her in a moment. "There's only one business in the world where that's no problem at all."

Roxie turned around. The brunette's eyes were dull but they had a tiny bit of hope in them. It was silent, neither spoke a word. Roxie stepped close to the brunette and Velma held her ground. "I'll do it."

The brunette almost wanted to hug her, but she knew she couldn't. She knew that wasn't a sort of thing The Velma Kelly would do. Smirking, she asked, "So. You really ain't got an apartment, kid?"

Roxie turned red and looked at her papers. "I mean, Amos is lettin' me stay with him, but I don't really feel comfortable there…"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Well, you can just stay with me. If we're gonna be partners, we might as well split the apartment."

The blonde's eyes lit up. "Really, Vel? You'd do that?"

Velma nodded. "Sure. It's not a problem. Since Charlie and Veronica don't exactly live there, it's been a bitch to pay for. I could use the help."

Roxie dropped the papers and almost tackled Velma in a hug. The brunette hugged her back awkwardly at first, then eased more into it. She felt Roxie's breathe in her shoulder. Velma missed the night the two had in the jail, and if this was the closest thing she'd get to it, that'd be fine.

"Thank you. So much." Roxie muttered, not letting go.

"For what?" Velma asked curiously, rubbing the small of her back.

"For helping me make my dreams come true."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: One more chapter after this one :) Reviews are nice. **

**Oh, and a shoutout to AnimeandMDluver, who's reviewd all my chappys and made me wanna continue this story even with the lack of reviews :). **

**Chapter Eight**

Velma held her closer than ever before. Reality hitting her, she let go. Roxie let go as well, a slight disappointment in her eyes. "Well, kid, let me show you the apartment."

Grabbing the scattered papers in a cluster, Roxie hurried after the brunette, taking two steps every time Velma took one. The brunette walked across the streets without looking, earning screams from drivers. The blonde would yell an occasional, "Sorry!" and mutter how they should have looked both ways. Velma ignored it, eventually ending up at the decent apartment building ahead of them. Putting a key in the door she pushed it open, revealing a mostly messy apartment.

It had brown walls and gray carpet. Pictures and photographs hung from the walls. Velma had a few couches and a TV with a radio next to it. It was like a cute little house that she didn't quite own yet. There were boxes filled to the tops with clothing and belongings. Roxie put the papers down on the table near the entrance and closed the door.

"Who's crap is all this?" She asked, pulling a black dress out of one of the boxes.

"That's Veronica's crap," Velma pointed to another box near by, "and that's Charlie's."

The blonde dropped the article of clothing. "Oh. Are you getting rid of it?"

"I want to get rid of everything I own that reminds me of those bastards." The brunette muttered, throwing a book into the box that was Charlie's.

Roxie decided to change the topic. "This is a really nice apartment," she noted, gazing at the pictures on the walls. "Is that you and Veronica?" There was a picture of two children, one smiling, and the other frowning. Both had black hair. The child smiling was slightly in front of the other.

"When we were kids. She always had to have the spot light then. You won't see one picture with that bitch in the back." Velma took the picture of the wall and looked at it. "Jesus, we were only six or seven."

"You were beautiful." Roxie stated, taking a hold of Velma's empty hand. She turned the brunette slightly to face her. "You still are." She whispered, moving a strand of the brown hair out to see her eyes.

Velma tore away. She put the picture away. Something inside of her was screaming. She headed into the kitchen and lit up a cigarette. "You need somethin' to drink?"

Roxie entered after her, awkwardly looking around more. "Sure, what do you got?"

"Liquor and water. Take your pick."

The blonde hesitated. "What kind of liquor?"

The brunette opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle, then reached into another and grabbed two shot glasses. Pouring them carefully so they were even, she handed the shot glass to Roxie. "Don't ask, just drink it."

Roxie shrugged, tapping her glass with Velma's. "To an act together?"

Velma half smiled. "To an act together."

They downed the shots, slamming the glasses on the table when done. "I think this apartment is fantastic. It's perfect, Vel, really." Roxie smiled, giving a slight nod. The brunette found herself gazing at the blonde for a moment before taking another hit.

"Well, here, I'll show you your room. It's Veronica's old one, but who really gives a shit, right?" She smirked, walking passed the blonde and cracked open one of the doors. The bed was already made and the closet was completely empty. The comforter was purple and black, spiraling into each other. "She did have good taste, though." Velma commented, looking at the walls that were painted a semi light green.

Roxie nodded. "Where are you sleeping?" She asked, going out into the hallway and trying to find another room.

"On the couch." Velma pointed to a black leather sofa with a pillow and blanket all set up.

Roxie tilted her head. "Why don't you sleep in a bed?"

Velma inhaled her cigarette. "Because the cops took Charlie's and my old bed for 'evidence' because that's where they both died. And you're sleepin' in Veronica's bed, so…"

"I absolutely refuse to let you sleep on the couch." Roxie crossed her arms, strength in her voice.

"Why do you give a shit where I sleep? You got a bed, and that's all that matters." The brunette pointed out, taking another drag before squishing it in a nearby cup.

"Because, the couch isn't comfortable at all, especially for a dancer. No, you're sleeping in a bed, Velma. And that's final!"

The brunette raised her brows. "It's not like I'm gonna be sleepin' on the couch forever. I'll buy a new mattress soon enough. Besides, there's no other bed."

"You can sleep with me." Roxie said quietly, offering a smile to tag along with the kind words. The brunette's heart melted at the sight.

"I guess. It won't be for to long though."

The blonde still smiled. The two went back to the kitchen and sat for a few hours. They discussed the choreography the wanted to try, demonstrating or just trying to explain it. There were long moments of silence that neither enjoyed. Velma kept smoking her cigarettes, one right after the next. She felt uncomfortable if she wasn't. The blonde would gaze at her on occasion, and the brunette would catch her. If Velma found herself looking at the blonde, she'd jump up and get a shot of liquor. Soon enough the sun had set, and it became eleven o'clock.

"Well. This has been a lovely evening. But I think we should get to bed." Velma stood up, the urges to kiss Roxie had become unbearable. "I'll see you in the morning. You can stay up and do whatever, I don't really care."

Velma stood up and put out her most recent cigarette. Putting the cups into the sink she went to head out the door before stopping to look at the blonde one more time. "Sleep tight, kid." The brunette turned to leave.

"Do you ever think about that night?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so damn long to get this up. Charlie Brown owned my life for the past month. Anyways, final chapter :) Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

Velma felt her heart stop. She stood in the doorway for a moment, the turned around. "What?"

"Do you ever think about that night?" Roxie asked again, her voice stronger than before.

"Sometimes." Velma admitted, leaning against the door post.

"So why'd you try to get me hung, then?" The blonde asked suddenly, standing up and folding her arms.

"Oh, my god." The brunette rolled her eyes and stood up straight. "I thought I explained this earlier. I didn't try to get you hung. It was Billy's idea-"

"But you knew all along!" The blonde exclaimed, tilting her head to the side.

"No, Rox, I didn't. I didn't find out until that morning. I didn't find out till the morning of your trial. So stop assuming I wanted to kill you!" Velma felt slightly angry. Roxie still believed she wanted her dead.

Roxie hesitated. "Well, if you meant anything that h-happened that night, you wouldn't have done it!" She retorted back, obviously not wanting to lose the argument that easily.

"Oh, yeah, and watch your neck fucking snap before my eyes?" Velma questioned, swallowing hard. "Are you saying I would've rather seen you die then have you live?"

The blonde seemed uneasy. "You always hated me. Maybe that whole night was just a scheme to screw with my emotions and help Billy never lose a case. It was all for publicity! You knew that if you testified against me during court, it would've made you a star again! I knew it!" She exclaimed, eyes burning with fury.

"Do you even hear what you're saying?" Velma inquired, rolling her eyes. "You think I used you to keep my damn publicity?" She took two steps forward and was inches from the girls face. "If I had to give up my career just to have you, I'd do it in a damn heartbeat."

Roxie turned her head. "What?"

The brunette seemed shocked at the words that had actually left her lips. Turning, she stormed out of the room, lighting up a cigarette on the way. Slamming the bathroom door she cursed under her breath. Smoking the cigarette quickly she calmed down, hoping maybe Roxie would let it go. The cigarette soothed the tension she felt, and before she knew it, the filter was being smoked. Throwing it in the toilet and flushing it she opened the door, finding herself face to face with Roxie.

Velma stood her ground. "Sorry I got pissed, kid. We'll talk in the morning, okay?" She went to move into the bedroom but Roxie mimicked her moves.

"No, we're going to talk now." The blonde had courage in her voice, although you could hear a nervous tremble in her words. It was as though Roxie had never been brave before.

"What the hell do you want from me, Roxie?" Velma asked barely above a whisper, staring into the blue eyes with passion.

The blonde seemed taken aback from the direct question. Fumbling with her words, she managed to say, "I-I want to know what's goin' through your head."

"To much shit for you to even know." The brunette responded coolly, tension building up inside of her. Tell her, she screamed in her head, tell that you love her. Is it so damn hard?

"What were you thinkin' about that night, Velma? I want to know."

The brunette paused. "I don't know."

Roxie seemed stumped for a moment. Seizing the opportunity Velma slid to the left and went into the bedroom. Suddenly she felt a small singe of pain in her back, then was violently thrown onto the bed. Roxie lay on top of her, locking her hands down with her own. Their eyes met and never tore apart.

"Get off." Velma demanded, her heart pounding and her need to kiss Roxie was just overwhelming. Roxie didn't say a word. Her eyes burned with passion, as they stayed connected to Velma's, almost in a trance. The brunette waited a moment, unable to tare away from the deep blue eyes. "Get off." She repeated, less strength in her voice than before.

It seemed as though the world around them had disappeared. Roxie had loosened her grip on Velma's right hand. The left one, however, was still pinned to the bed. It was almost as if the blonde had been defeated by herself. Velma moved her free hand and put it on Roxie's back. The blonde still never broke any eye contact. All self-control was lost as Velma aggressively put her hand on the back of the blonde's head and slammed their lips together.

The blonde needed not to question as they rolled over the bed, kissing passionately. Their legs were intertwined with each other. Velma found herself kissing so roughly she was bruising her own lips. She ran her fingers through the blonde's soft hair and felt Roxie's hand stroke her leg. She bit the blonde's lip lightly at first, and then slowly got stronger.

"Velma…" Roxie moaned so quietly, breathing heavily as the brunette bit her neck lightly. Roxie brought the brunette's face back to her own and kissed it ever so gently before moving down and kissing Velma's neck. The brunette moaned quietly and then moved so Roxie was beneath her.

"Velma, I…" Roxie tried to say before Velma silenced her with a kiss. She felt Roxie melt within her arms.

The brunette moved so she was lying besides the blonde girl. Stroking her face gently Roxie took Velma's hand into her own. The brunette gazed as the moonlight struck Roxie's face so perfectly.

"I love you." Velma uttered so quietly it seemed like no one else was in the room. Roxie's eyes lit up as the words floated around the room for a moment.

"And you know what, Miss Velma Kelly?" She leaned her head closer to the brunette's. "I think I might just love you too."

The words were like a lullaby to Velma's ears as jazz music could softly be heard softly playing in the distance.


End file.
